The invention relates generally to an optical article for playback in a player. More particularly the invention relates to a printing and authoring method in an optical article.
The popularity of optical articles, such as for example, compact discs (CD) and digital versatile discs (also known as digital video discs, or DVD), has grown rapidly since its introduction. When compared to other competitive storage media types, the accessibility of data, fidelity, low manufacturing cost, reduced size and other features have made optically-readable media, such as CDs and DVDs, an overwhelming choice for manufacturers and users alike. As a result, a great variety of information may be stored on the optical articles, such as for example, copyrighted content like feature films, advertisements, audio or video trailers, and others.
Limited play optical articles known in the art provide limited access to the complete content contained in the optical articles. It is desirable however to have a limited play optical article, where part of the content may have unlimited access i.e., accessible throughout the lifetime of the optical article, and a part of the content may have limited access.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved solution to the long-standing problem. The method described herein fills this need by employing a printing and authoring method that will permit the introduction of limited and unlimited access content in a DVD.